


Shades of Change

by aronoiiel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronoiiel/pseuds/aronoiiel
Summary: Glorfindel finds pieces of unique artwork from an annonymous artist. After several more pieces appear he begins a quest to find rhis mystery artists. It is not who he expected and he is not a welcome sight.





	Shades of Change

Glorfindel felt the shift in the oak's song when the other elf emerged from his home. He fought the tension crawling into his muscles. He had to remain relaxed. Unthreatening. Small. If he wanted this conversation to go better than the last attempts. 

How long had he sat here. Waiting? Hoping? Wishing so deeply to make amends for his wrongs? The oak at his back whispered its reassurances. Its support. Its contentmnet as the other elf approached. 

Keeping his eyes closed Glorfindel allowed his mind to remain with the images he had drawn forth to maintain his calm patience. He had no desire to startle nor send the other once more into a defensive reaction.

Maeglin watched the elf whom he truly had no desire to see let alone speak with. He did not entirely understand why he chose to leave his safe space to address the situation. Aside from the fact this elf was spoiling his view. And stealing the attention of the oak he had come to rely on. 

He stopped at the edge of shade cast by the tree. Its quiet yet excited greeting drew a small smile to his lips. Which was quickly replaced by a frown when the object brought by his univited company caught his atrention once more.

Despite his reservations Maeglin slowly sat crossing his legs as he often did when he would work with a particularly complex piece. He allowed his hands to rest uopn his knees while his dark mournful gave stayed upon his work. 

On the ground several inches away from the Vanya was an artistic piece he had not thought to see again. Twas carved of a unique and sturdy stone he had taken from a small deposit in his tunnels. The subject matter carved upon it still caused a dull ache to claw at his chest. 

"It reminds me greatly of my time with Estë." Glordindel kept his tone quiet. His tone calming. 

Maeglin did not look up though his body tensed as the silence was broken. He could not settle on a single emotion or feeling with all the ones clashing in his mind and Fëa. Deciding to keep his ire as his shield for now he simply let out a derisive snort. 

"I remember the cool mist filling my senses. Touching my churning thoughts and draping over them as a blanket. Calming the chaos. Bringing the beginnings of peace." He slowly opened his eyes locking them on the stone piece. "This brings back that feeling like none other I have encountered."

Maeglin did not move. Did not shift his gaze from the piece he had created. His sad gaze stayed upon the elf kneeling within the center of the forest. The thin whisps of stone surrounding them mimicking tendrils of fog surrounding the elf. Protecting them. Embracing them. Chasing away the pain and fear. The uncertainty. "It was my home." He whispered his voice thin and cracking from dissuse.


End file.
